coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Union
The Pacific Union was Officially known as the Federal Technologist Republic of The Pacific Union States or TPU for short was a devolped country centered in the Americas History: Poland era: 7/13/17: Beaubo founded the nation of Poland Then a person called Risqi wanted To Take Kaliningrad and Gotland Island And Beaubo said no then Risqi (Leader of Baltica) invaded Poland with the help of the Angevin Union they were successful. Thus ending the 1st Polish-Baltic War Poland's economy started to grow and things were going great then out of no where a person called Dictat0r was bored so he decided to bomb Warsaw, Poland's capital and Then Baltica invaded Poland for their only port city of Danzig (Gdansk) and then the 2nd Polish-Baltic War ended. Warsaw and Washington era: After the second Polish-Baltic war ended Beaubo decided that Europe was too Dangerous so Beaubo unclaimed all European lands and went for a area in North America in Washington state. But Beaubo wanted to keep Warsaw due to hard work there. Thus forming the Warsaw-Washington Empire Then Beaubo joined a alliance called the Alliance of the Americas (Oringinally known as the Alliance of the Pacific) which promoted peace in the americas which Beaubo wanted. Then Baltica threatend Beaubo for the last time and wanted Warsaw and then Beaubo looted his former capital and gave it to them which led to the formation of Washington Republic Then Washington's economy grew like crazy reaching 100k pounds and Beaubo then became the new ideology of Technologism Pacific Union and Modern era: After Beaubo expanded further south along the North American pacific he became the Technologist Pacific Union and the economy grew like crazy up to the millions and cities sprung up everywhere, and tech increased as well as millitary. Fall of Pacific Union and Times of Instability: The Pacific Union later developed into a Super power and the richest faction on Colenia things were looking bright for the Pacificans until out of no where on the fateful day on September 23rd, 2017 when TBM and Dictat0R randomly declared war on the TPU. The brave Pacificans tried their best to defend their homeland but unprepared and due the Military might of the Angevin Empire, TPU was crushed hard. In an effort to have as less damage as possible Beaubo gave Cisplatina independence as a neutral nation, as for the rest of TPU they surrendered and Angevin was harsh on them dropping their economy from 7 million (Richest Country) to -250k (poorest country) their capital of Seattle and the near by city of Vancouver was obliterated into nothing. San Francisco and Los Angeles was occupied by Krakow Empire (later Aranami) and San Diego became into a improvised territory, Beaubo was exiled into his former Alaska Territory for a while until he regained control of Oregon. 2nd Pacific Union and United Technologist States era: Creating the 2nd TPU Beaubo vowed to regain all former lands. And extreme parties such as fascism rose. The new TPU was unstable and being attacked almost every day by Dictat0R or people paid by Dictat0R. Industry was slow and horrible at the time then Beaubo regained control of the states of Washington (including Seattle) and Vancouver. Beaubo rebuilt Seattle and Vancouver and industry and economy and stability grew. When the Roman Empire (ally) requested to unify into the United Technologist States or UTS for short. Beaubo and JakeRambo were both leaders. They soon quickly rose to power and expanded. They were rich, powerful, advanced. Everything was going fine until Malaysian Empire declared war on UTS due to rising tensions. The UTS-Malaysian war was a stalemate and was super bloody. the UTS European zone was obliterated and Seattle was occupied by Malaysian for a short time then Angevin Empire for a while. As for Malaysia they narrowly won but however UTS's allies declared war on Malaysia and Malaysia had a civil war. UTS allies and Jap and his Rebels in Malaysia won. Time of Uncertainty (3rd TPU) '' Beaubo's new nation only had Oregon, Northern California, and Eastern Washington as the 3rd Pacific Union once again having nothing and being a 3rd world nation constantly in danger. Until the 3rd Pacific Union collapsed ending the last Pacific Union. And Beaubo fled to China to make a new nation. ''Legacy Pacifica, and it's motto "Hail Pacifica!", ''quickly became a meme within Colenia. In 7.0, Pacifica was revived under the rule of 2015delta. '''Geography:' The Pacific Union borders Phoenixia to the North, and Caidesia to the North-East as well as Arizona near by the South-East. Closest Allies: Phoenixia, Central American Confederation, Huedish Empire, Zealandia, Germania, New Tamil Category:Nations Category:Pacific Nations Category:American Nations Category:Historical Nations Category:Dank Category:Nations in North America